Thank Merlin
by Historybuff1536
Summary: My version of Lily's Birth. H/G, with a little bit of Humor thrown in between them for good measure. Rated T for brief description of child birth.


* * *

My version of Lily's birth.

Happy reading!

-Misty

* * *

Ginny Potter suddenly awoke. She groaned, and rolled over best she could in her current situation. Being nine months and ten days pregnant didn't help when it came to the trying to roll out of bed department, but after three tries she finally managed it.

_I really wish you would stop using Mummy's bladder as a trampoline. _She thought_, _as she stood up from the bed.

She glanced over at Harry's sleeping form; he was tangled in the covers, mouth open, sound asleep. "Git." She said softly.

She mumbled something about 'Men having it easy in the baby making process.' and waddled into her bathroom for tenth time that night.

She somehow shimmied down her knickers and managed to sit on the toilet more or less straight. She looked up at corner of the wall; a bit of the wallpaper was peeled back.

_We really need to repaper this bathroom. _She thought.

She looked over at a vase on the counter that Harry's cousin Dudley had sent to them a couple of Christmases ago.

_I need to chuck that ghastly thing in the rubbish bin too. _

She reached over to pull off a few sheets of paper from the roll when she was finished, but before she could reach it, she felt a sudden sharp pain and heard a gush of fluid.

She froze, but recovered quickly.

"Thank Merlin." She breathed.

Ginny finished grabbing for her tissue, cleaned up a bit, flushed the toilet, got up and half way pulled her knickers on her bum.

She washed her hands and began walking in to the bedroom to wake up Harry to help her keep track of the contractions. She got about half way to the bed, when a large contraction rippled through her whole body.

"Bloody Hell!" she shouted.

Harry shot straight up out of bed, grabbing for his glasses and wand at the same time.

She cupped the lower part of her belly and breathed in deep.

She let go of her breath. "Will you put down your wand and help me to the bed, you git!"

By now, Harry was out of bed, glasses on and was holding out his wand, ready to stun Death Eaters that were not there.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." He mumbled, as he laid down his wand and made his way to her.

"Was that the first one?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Second"

"How far are they apart?" he asked, as they made their way to the bed.

"Bout a minute and my water broke."

He stared at her, as she sat on the bed. "Isn't that kind of close being this early-" But whatever he was about to ask was lost to him, as Ginny screamed out again and clamped down on his hand so hard, that he was sure she had broke at least two, maybe three fingers.

He let her squeeze his hand until the pain went away.

"Harry I think its time." she said.

"Okay, I'll grab the bag and I'll floo-"

"No Harry you _don't understand_. It's time!"

It took only a half a second for those words to sink in.

"But we're not at the hospital! We don't have a healer."

"Do you think Lily cares about that?" Ginny gritted out, as another contraction hit her. "You'll have to do it."

Harry paled.

He had faced many, many things in his life. He had rescued the stone, saved Ginny from the chamber of secrets, helped Sirius escape, entered the Tri-wizard tournament, (Unwilling of course) survived his fifth year with his sanity still intact, helped Dumbledore get a Horcrux, (even though it turned out to be fake) faced death eaters countless times, broke in to the Ministry, broke in to Gringotts, stayed on the run for nine months, survived the killing curse twice, almost died countless other times and faced Voldemort several times before finally defeating him.

But delivering a baby?

This was pushing it really.

He was brought out of his thoughts by another cry from Ginny.

She looked at him, and he looked at her, and in an instant he sprung in to action.

He sent a patronus to Ron and Hermione letting them know that Ginny had gone in to labor and that James and Albus were already at the Burrow, and to tell everyone to come to the house and not to St. Mungos. He then helped Ginny in to a better position and helped her slip off her knickers.

He could already see the baby's head.

At this point he silently wished to Merlin that he was a healer, because he had no clue as to what in the hell he was doing. He took a breath, and tried to remember what the healers did, when Ginny gave birth to James and Albus. And just like a strand of silver memory going in to a pensieve; it came to him.

He laid a hand on Ginny's belly so he could feel her contractions, and laid the other one underneath, ready to guide Lily's head out.

"Whenever you feel a contraction coming let me know okay?"

Ginny nodded and a second later, another one hit.

She let out a cry, grabbed her knees and began to push.

Harry remembered that the healers counted at this point, so he did the same.

"1…2…3…4….5…6"

He felt her lower muscles begin to relax and he stopped counting.

Ginny took in a breath.

"Her head is almost out, you're doing great." He told her.

"You too." She panted.

"Errr…thanks?"

"No problem...here comes another—HAAAAAA!"

Ginny gripped her knees and Harry began his counting again.

At the end of this push, Lily's head was completely out and Harry tilted it to the side, to allow any fluid that was in her mouth to escape.

Harry could already see a tuff of red hair on her head.

"Just a few more pushes Ginny. And it'll all be over."

This time, Harry placed both hands on the baby's head, so he could help guide out the shoulders.

Ginny bore down again, and out came Lily's right shoulder. She stopped took a breath and pushed again.

Harry twisted Lily's left side just a hair, and with then a few seconds her other shoulder was free.

"Just one more Ginny."

They didn't have to wait long. Another contraction came almost right after the last one. Ginny bore down one last time and with a gush of fluid, Lily was free.

Harry laid his daughter on the bed, and with a quick severing charm, he cut the cord that bound her to her mother. He rapped the wailing Lily in a blanket and laid her on Ginny's breast.

Another minute later, Ginny delivered the after birth, and with another quick wave of his wand, he cleaned up the bed and the baby.

Ginny stared at her daughter; who was already rooting for her first meal.

"You did it." She told Harry when she looked up.

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss his wife. "You did it actually. I just helped."

He bent down and kissed the top of his daughters head. "Got your Mum's hair, I see."

Harry looked back at his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too"

He kissed her one more time and as he did, they heard several _pops_ from outside and the sound of the Apparition detector going off.

"Well that didn't take long." commented Ginny. "Usually it takes at least twenty minutes to round up everyone."

Harry smiled. "Be right back."

He went down stairs, straight to the front door.

He opened the door, to find almost every Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley bustled though; with Albus asleep in her arms. "Where's Ginny? Ron said she had gone in to labor."

Harry held open the door as everyone poured through. "She's upstairs. And she did, Lily's already here."

Mrs. Weasley grinned, passed Albus to Harry and headed upstairs.

Harry shut the door, when everyone had piled in.

"Congratulations mate." said Ron, and he patted Harry on the back as best as he could, while holding one month old Hugo.

"Did the healer already leave?" asked Bill.

"Actually there wasn't time for one." said Harry, as Hermione hugged him.

Everyone looked confused.

"So who delivered Lily?" asked George.

"I did." replied Harry.

George gaped at him and was silent for a moment, but finally he asked.

"Mate, is there anything you _can't _do?"

Harry thought about this for a moment. "I still can't turn vinegar in to wine."

George snorted. "Right."

* * *

I don't have any children, but I did watch my sister give birth to my nephew. He was born almost nine months ago, and from what I can remember, I think I got the birthing process right! If not, let me know. I know with your first one it takes forever. But I know after you have a few, they seem to come pretty quickly. So I went for quickly in this story since Lily was their third child.

R&R


End file.
